Harry Potter and the Shadow of the Black Lance
by Triaxx2
Summary: When a new force, causes a serious vicious attacks at Hogwarts, Harry must gain the trust of an exchange student, to stop the force from giving Voldemort the one thing that will secure his domination of the world. Immortality. COMPLETE.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters. I do own, my three OC's, and this particular plot line. Enjoy.

---

Harry strode into the train station, pushing his trolley towards the platform, glancing around, then plummeting through the magical wall. As his luggage was dealt with, excepting Hedwig, who he carried with him. Hermione waved him over, standing in the middle of the Weasley clan. Ron grinned at him, as he approached.

"Hey, Harry. Did you see the note included in the letter?" He was referring to the letter from Hogwarts every student received before the beginning of the year. The note rather simply denoted that one house would be receiving a student from abroad, though which exactly was not sure. A special sponsorship by Dumbledor. Harry nodded.

"Well, I just hope whoever it is, doesn't end up in Slytherin." Hermoine sniffed. "And have to deal with Malfoy. I'd rather feel sorry for the person."

"Hopefully, it's not some one who will like Malfoy." Harry commented. The train hissed for them to board, and the conversation halted until they reached the train. Since there was no one they didn't know aboard, apart from the first years towards the end, they couldn't tell who the student was. They settled into a cabin at the end of the train, discussing the summer. About halfway along the ride, the aforementioned Malfoy showed up, between the hulking Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well. I'm surprise you decided to show your face Potter. I figured you would have heard by now." He smirked at Harry's expression. "Or maybe not, cut off with those awful muggles like you were."

"Heard what Malfoy?" Ron cut off Harry's retort. He recognized the signs that his friends retort would not be something good.

"That the new student, is a Death Eater. One of HIS followers. He's recruiting younger than ever before now. Better watch out, or they might get you." He sneered. A new voice, deeper, and very hard to ignore came up behind him.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy. You've just lost your house fifteen points for unfounded lies. I'll see that Professor snape hears about it as well, in case he sees fit to issue additional punishment. Now, if you do not wish to loose more points, I suggest walking back to your cabin, and not making any detours. I'll be watching carefully." They turned and stared at him.

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked suspisciously.

"I am the new defense against the dark arts teacher. You just lost another fifteen points. Care to try for more?" The voice replied. Malfoy turned and walked away, the two hulking goons following. The teacher stepped forwards, and into the cabin, seeming to fill the entire space with his presence. "Hello, Harry Potter." Five, five, and blonde, the teacher had across his face, a number of deep scars, as well as a seemingly uncontrollable eye twitch. Wrapped in sand colored robes, that appeared to have been made for a king, he didn't project an air of anything beyond friendliness. He held out his hand to Harry who shook it a bit cautiously. "Hermoine Granger." He bowed to her and she inclined her head in return. "Ronald Weasley." He extended his hand to the other boy, who shook it. "I am Professor Sechell. Dorion Sechell. I think that maybe we will get along quite well. After all, Professor Lupin said you three were among his best students."

"You know Professor Lupin?" Ron asked.

"Remus? Oh yes. We met in indonesia, on a hunt for a group of rather nasty vampires. I got these scars on that little fight." He pointed to a trio of parallel lines. "Remus saved my life, twice, I'm not afraid to admit. I hope I get the chance to repay him for the second one." He smiled broadly.

"Did you know my father?" Harry asked. The professor shook his head sadly.

"No, I'm afraid I didn't have anything to do with him, a pity. Remus spoke of him in such glowing tones. Your god father as well. Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized when Harry's face fell. "I forgot about that. My memory is not what it should be." He excused himself, and disappeared down the train. After a few moments, Harry inhaled, then exhaled.

"Better?" Hermoine asked. Harry nodded.

"So, what do you think of him?" Ron asked. Harry sighed.

"I'm not sure." He admitted.


	2. Sorting

"I'm pleased to greet the first years to Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore called out over the hall. "It's always a pleasure to see so many new faces. I don't see our other new student just yet, but I'm sure she will be arriving soon. In any case, let us start the sorting. Professor McGonagall?" She led the line of cowering first years to the front of the room, and settled the sorting hat on it's stool. It sang it's song, making a fair number of student's wince. It sounded rather drunken. It began to sort the first years, splitting them almost evenly between Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. It wasn't untl Zedrich Zeinwich, that Gryffindor received a new student, and Slytherin recieved Zander Zeondre last of all. Dumbledore looked around, a touch of disappointment showing on his face. "I was sure that..." He was cut off, as a blue-green dot in the air formed over his plate. A moment later the new student was spewed forth, smashing into the table before him.

She was, by most standards, breathtaking. Clad in a blue and white striped tank top, that clung to her form like a second skin, she seemed to vibrate with every breath. Blue jeans covered her from the waist down, ending at her ankles, just over the tops of her sneakers, a dark green color. Every male eye, and a few of the female ones watched with great interest, as she drew a breath, that seemed to stretch the top to nearly the breaking point, then she spoke. It was a single, low word. "Ouch." She drew it out over the length of the breath, and as softly as it was said, it echoed off the walls of the room. Then she spoke again. In blistering tones, she began to swear at the air over her head, going for a full minute, without repeating herself, using words that would make a sailor blush. At the end of it, she said something, that not one person, student or teacher would forget for the rest of the year. "And just where in hell is my luggage?" The blue-green dot flared to life again, and issued a single black briefcase. She caught it with both hands, and the table groaned. She climbed off, setting the case on the ground, then she bowed to Dumbledore, once again attracting those eyes. "I give you my sincerest apologies for my words Professor, it was unthinking of me."

"No need, are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Quite, I suppose I should be used to it." She winced. "Sorry about the table." She commented, as it creaked, and collapsed in a clatter of dishes, and chairs, as the teachers leapt back.

"Quite alright." He replied. A few words lifted the table up and restored it to it's pristine condition. "Now, might we have your name?"

"Of course. Monice Treborne." She bowed again.

"You don't..." He trailed off. "There's no need for that." He commented.

"Habit I suppose." She shrugged.

"Ahem, professor." McGonagall coughed delicately.

"Oh, yes, right you are Minerva. Miss Treborne, please, sit down, and place the hat on your head if you will." Monica sat, and settled the hat down. After a moment, the hat spoke, though not what was expected.

"This one is more stubborn than the Potter boy." It said, and returned to it's deliberation. Harry flushed crimson. There was a grunt from Monica and the hat spoke again. "I'm going to put you in Gryfinndor. For the simple reason, that Raven claw is over full already." Monica swore at the hat. It ignored her. "GRYFINNDOR!" It proclaimed. She stood, and removed the hat, dropping it on the stool, and recovering her case. "And be sure she doesn't cause trouble Potter." The hat yelled, as McGonagall carted it away. A space opened up beside Hermoine, though she tried to hide it.

"Now, for this years announcements. As always, the forbidden forest is off-limits to all students, on pain of a horrible, agonizing death. Mr. Filch askes me to remind you not to kick at Mrs. Norris, and you know who you are. Also with reports of attacks on the rise, visits to Hogsmeade this year are restricted to groups of no less than three. Remember, magic in the halls is prohibited. I also wish to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Sechell." The man in sand colored robes rose to his feet, bowed, and then sat again. "Now, let us welcome our new students, and let the feast, BEGIN!" He dropped into his chair with the last word. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine dug in immeadiately, filling plates and beginning to chew, and continue the discussions from the train. Monica on the other hand, simply, folded her hands in her lap,and closed her eyes. Ron was the first to speak to her.

"So, where are you from?" He asked. She spoke without opening her eyes.

"The states, the armpit of the world." Dean Thomas, sitting beside her, snorted with laughter, choking on his food. She slapped him on the back, a crashing blow, still without looking.

"Thanks." He managed after a swig of his drink.

"Your welcome." She replied, still not opening her eyes.

"How did you get here? That wasn't apparation, since you can't do it on and off the grounds, and it's not a portkey, since that would have come with you." Hermoine commented.

"My teacher thinks he's funny." She replied. "It's a bit complicated to explain. Take it on faith, that it wasn't my choice of methods."

"What did you say your name was?" Harry asked.

"Monica." She answered, opening her eyes now. Deep and blue, he found himself lost inside them. There was nothing of her within them, but only a reflection of his own emotions, worries and fear. He tore himself away, and when he looked back she had closed them again. After the feast was over she opened them again, but now they were green, and held nothing of the pair that had been there earlier. She strode away when Professor McGonagall called to her, still carrying the briefcase, a placid expression on her face. Harry watched her go warily.

"I don't like her." Hermoine commented.

"You never do." Ron returned.

"Don't worry about her, I don't think she's dangerous, despite Malfoy's warnings." Harry commented, as they walked to Gryfinndor tower. The password was Cheese Sandwich.

"Why do you say that?" Hermoine asked.

"Something about her eyes." He answered.


	3. Classes and Chaos

"Herbology?" Ron sighed. "First thing in the morning?" The schedules hadn't reflected it the morning before, but here they were, standing in the green houses, shivering, as Professor Grubbly-Plank fiddled with something under one of the tables.

"I guess it's something that's only awake when it's cold." Harry shrugged. Hermoine opened her mouth to say something, when the Professor stood, holding a small tray, and settled it before them.

"Be very quiet, this one doesn't like being roused. It produces a spore, that when added to sleeping potions, amplifies their duration, without strengthening them at all. If hit with too much, it causes instant death, and there is no defense." Came the whisper. Long and coiled, the vine-like plant didn't appear dangerous, but it's bright blue flowers could hide any number of surprises.

"Like a poor man's death curse?" Monica asked, startling everyone. Not even Neville made a noise. Grubbly-Plank nodded.

"Very much so. This is one of few left out of the direct care of the ministry. The reason for such an early session, is that cold makes it much less sensitive." She explained quietly. "Ten points if you can name it."

"Spiders tongue." Hermoine answered quietly. Grubbly-Plank nodded.

"Excellent." She replied, and carried the tray back to the table, and latched it in it's container. "Now, for something a little less dangerous, but just as interesting." Hagrid's class was next.

---

"Please Hagrid, as long as it's not Flobber Worms." Ron grinned. Hagrid laughed.

"O' course not. I've got something more interesting for this time." He lead them around behind his house, to the pumpkin patch sitting there. "Garden snakes." He pointed to the ground where his pumpkin patch was. Large, six legged scorpions, and spiders crawled around them. Ron shuddered back. Then something struck up. Eight feet long, and a greenish-grey, the snake swallowed the spider whole, and dove back into the ground.

"I think I like these snakes." Ron laughed.

"I thought you might. I brought them into help wit' me pest problem, and thought they might make fer a good lesson plan. Anyone want ter tell me where they live naturally?" Hermoine's hand shot up. After about ten minutes, Harry drifted away towards the patch, to a fence Hagrid had erected, that he said was the barrier beyond which they wouldn't go. Monica was leaning against it.

"Not interested in the lesson?" He asked, leaning against the fence.

"Heard this one before. I had one as a pet for a while. Released it into it's habitat when it started trying to eat me." She replied. "Was that all you wanted?"

"What was with your eyes at the feast?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." She replied.

"Yes you are." He accused. "I mean them trying to drag me in."

"Oh, that. An accident." She shrugged. "Sorry."

"What was that?" He asked. She sighed.

"You really want to know? Alright, I'll tell you. It's called soul mirror. It shows you what you are, and what kind of person you are. You are a strong, capable person. And you are not the one I'm after. Someone who wasn't strong and capable, would have been driven mad. You were strong enough to tear yourself away from that gaze. Anyone else would have found out the truth about themselves, and it would have destroyed them. I don't know of anyone that has ever been able to withstand it." She turned back to the garden, watching quietly again. Harry shuddered, moving away. Hermoine glared at him as he returned.

"What?" He asked.

"Falling in love are we?" She asked coldly.

"No, why do you ask?" He queried. She snorted and turned away. He looked at Ron. "What did I say?"

"Don't ask." Ron replied, shuddering. Harry sighed, yet again, a mystery. Not an ideal way to start out the year. Potions came next in line.

---

"No, Longbottom, this time I'm pairing you off with Mr. Malfoy." Snape snapped. "Mr. Potter, with Mr. Goyle. Weasley, with Crabbe." He turned to Hermoine. "Unfortunately Miss Granger, since there is a slight shortage of people in the Slytherin house this year, I will be your lab partner. I trust you have no objection to that?" She shook her head.

"Of course not Professor." She replied, remaining calm. When he turned away, she glared daggers at him, but kept the rest of her face flat.

"Excellent. Open your books to page 12, the dragon's breath mint. One of my favorite potions, simply for it's utility. Works as well for putting out fires, as it does for cleaning flagstones. Something Mr. Malfoy knows all too well." Snape glared at Draco, who still had pruney hands from cleaning the room, and shrank away from him. Harry forced himself not to laugh, as Snape lunged heartily forward into his instructions. When it came time to test it, he lit blue flames, similar to those Hermoine enjoyed so much. He demonstrated that normal methods, like water, or sand wouldn't put them out. Hermoine's potion did. Infact, so did every potion, except of course Neville's. Thankfully, everyone had a little left, so when it exploded the flames across the room, they were able to put them out. Snape leveled a glare at Neville. "Minus fifteen points, for absymal stupidity, and you will clean this dungeon, from top to bottom. I expect it spotless. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, Professor." He sighed.

Divination was next, but was cancelled. A note on the wall, explained that Professor Trelawney had cancelled it, because she foresaw herself sick. A note from Madame Pomfrey acknowledged that fact. So Ron and Harry had a free period. Hermoine was in Arithmancy, and they found themselves playing wizard chess in the common room. They were sincerely surprised, when the portrait opened, and the rest of the house poured in. McGonagall stood at the head of the room.

"Attention students, for the remainder of the day, classes are cancelled, there has been an attack against one of the students, though by who, we are not sure. You are to remain in the tower until further notice. The painting will not open for anyone but the faculty, in or out." She stepped out, and it slammed shut.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking around. "Does anyone know?" Heads shook around the room.

"A slytherin was hit." Monica spoke up. "I found him. Broken arm, and cracked ribs." She shuddered. The room stared at her. Ice was forming on the walls behind her. She seeemed to notice, and winced. "Excuse me." The ice melted, and she crossed the room, heading up towards the girl's dorms. They watched her go silently.

"That was a bit odd, wasn't it?" Hermoine asked. Harry shrugged. Ron glanced at her.

"Maybe she can't control it. Didn't look like it to me." He turned back to the chess game. Hermoine stared at them and rolled her eyes, following the other woman's path up the stairs. She found Monica sitting on her bed, eyes closed, hands folded in her lap, humming softly.

"What was that?" She asked. Monica shuddered again.

"My powers, the reason I'm here. I'm losing control of them, and I don't understand why. It took me all this time to gain control, and now it's slipping away." She opened her eyes, blue pupils catching Hermoine's gaze. She fell into them, her own emotions reflecting back at her. She gasped, as she was drawn into the eyes. Something pulled at her, fighting the gaze, but they were strong, pulling at her as well. She sided with the force pulling at her, and slammed her eyes shut. "I see. Excellent." Monica sighed, eyes closed. "Very good, I'm impressed. You passed as well. Ask Potter, he knows. As for me. I'm going to sleep now."

"It's the middle of the day." Hermoine pointed out.

"So?" Came the answer as she lay down. Hermoine shook her head, and walked away, out the door. The curtain rattled closed after she had gone.


	4. Questions

Jez: It ties in with all my other stories as well.

1) They do have a similar style, but different execution. She's not as over-bearingly arrogant as he is, and doesn't have anywhere near the power control he does. Or the control on her temper. She's also more focused than he is. He tends to stop, and shop for dates in mid-mission, she doesn't subscribe to love much. She's also a backseat driver, preferring to let someone else take the wheel, then whisper in their ear.

2) It was pretty flashy, but it wasn't her idea. If she'd come in with the rest, she'd have distracted attention from the sorting, and I'm trying not to throw too much attention at her.

3) I'm not sure I see the difference. She just didn't happen to be wearing them when she came in, she was later.

4) Good idea, but this one builds very fast to it's climax, and if I don't lay things down early, they'll get lost in the rush.

---

"She said: Ask Potter, he knows." Hermione spoke quietly. "What do you know?"

"About those eyes." He answered slowly. "She told me while we were in Care of Magical Creatures. She said they test a person, that only someone strong and capable can pull away from them, anyone else, it drives mad." He shuddered. "I'm glad you were able to." Ron swallowed.

"I hope she doesn't use them on me." Ron shook his head. "I don't think I want to go mad."

"Why would you?" Ginny asked.

"No reason, just conversation." He said, and changed the subject. "So Harry, think we can win the Quidditch cup again? Or the House cup?"

"Quidditch cup shouldn't be difficult." He shrugged. "As for the house cup, it's possible, if we can keep Neville away from Professor Snape." He grinned. Neville, passing by, sniffled at him, and walked away with an exaggerated, offended expression, then burst into laughter. "Sorry." Harry laughed.

"No, I know what you mean." Neville grinned, returning to the table. "He just..." He trailed off.

"Perhaps I might make a suggestion?" The voice was the defense against the dark arts teacher. He was still in sand colored robes, and he was now carrying a crystal ball.

"Such as?" Neville asked.

"Such as this." The ball lifted from the man's hand, rising into the air before them. A scene played out. Snape, a younger version, walked through the halls eyes flickering around terrified, watching the walls. A shadow moved, a bat flittering through the air, and he dove to the floor, shivering in terror. Another student, a girl, a bit shorter, with a dark complexion, and short brown hair came up on him.

'Severus, what's the matter?' She asked, squatting.

'I saw something... I don't know what it was.' He shivered. She stood and lifted her wand.

'Lumos!' The tip lit, illuminating the hallway, and she shone it around, showing him there was nothing there. 'See? Whatever it was is gone.'

'Thank you, Maureen.' He took her hand, and she helped him up. The scene ended.

"What does that show?" Neville asked.

"That Snape was, for all his bluster and blow, not much better than you at some point. He was scared of the dark." The crystal ball vanished into his robes.

"Guess he got over that, as much time as he spends in the dungeons." Harry snorted.

"I think not." Sechell replied, shaking his head. "Maybe he does so, because he still must conquer his fear? Conquer yours Neville, and you will no longer need to fear him." The professor turned, and walked away. They watched him vanish into the crowd.

"Is it just me, or is he at least as scary as Snape?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, as did Hermione and Neville.

"So, what is your fear?" Ginny asked Neville.

"Everything." He replied with a grim smile. "I guess he meant the one, over riding fear that causes all the rest? I'll have to think about that."

---

The next morning, classes resumed, if with a bit of apprehension among the student body. Since the student attacked was a seventh year, the teachers advised that all students adhere to the three person rule reserved for Hogsmeade. Most of them did, excepting the slytherin's, who went with groups of five, and Hufflepuff's, who went about in twos. Monica ignored it all together, apparently not afraid of anything. She did wear robes over her clothing, what there was of it. Hermione spent most of the day sniffing at her clothing, a red and white version of the tank top, and black jeans. Nothing unusual happened, until McGonagall asked her to show them a bit of the magic she had learned. She demonstrated.

"What would you like to see Ma'am? A summoning spell? A transmogrification spell? Perhaps, ah yes... Perfect." She raised her arms, palms pressed together fingers vertical, and touching, thumbs pointing back at her chest. "Deus Omna Evos Flora." As she pulled her hands apart, a globe of pink light grew between them, and from it, formed a single, perfect rose. Air caressed it, as it floated across the open space from her desk, and came to light in McGonagall's hand. It was thornless, but otherwise a perfect example of the flower. Monica dropped into her seat, sweating, and panting heavily.

"Are you, quite alright?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine.... in a moment. It's just the spell. Takes a lot of... effort." She slowed her breathing, seeming to relax in place. Her eyes closed, she leaned back, fingers intertwined across her chest. "Please go on, I don't want to interrupt."

"Hmm, oh, yes... now, we've learned how to change the form of objects, and how to bring them to us. Now, to change the properties of on object, such as this stone." She tapped a stone in the wall with her wand. "Transperus." The block blinked clear, showing them into the other room. Professor Snape was sitting in the teachers lounge on the other side, picking his nose. The class cut loose, laughing hysterically. McGonagall even giggled a bit, before turning opaque the block again. "Alright now class, settle down, settle down." She smiled ever so slightly as she did so. "Now practice on your desktop if you please." Taps, and the spell began, as she moved to the back of the class, to speak with Monica.

"Yes ma'am?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. Monica nodded, opening her eyes slowly. "Give the spell a try?"

"Of course. Transperus." She laid a hand on the desk, and saw... house elves in the basement. "Oops." McGonagall smiled slightly. There was a thud as Neville crashed into the floor, having made his desk intangible.

"Oh, dear." She moved off to deal with that. Harry glanced back, and saw Monica perform the trick flawlessly, then change it back. He wondered why she was pretending, but shook it off, and turned back to his own. So far he'd only managed a small circle. Ron managed to turn his pants transparent, and Hermione? She was writing her name in the desk, turning just a strip transparent, then reversing it. She turned the entire desk clear, and solidified her name. By the end of the class, only Neville was still having trouble, and even he'd improved to the point he was only turning the entire desk clear, instead of intangible. Leaving the class Harry, Hermione and Ron stopped at the door, to wait for Monica. She stopped, looking at them suspiciously.

"Yes?" She asked. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, just thought you might want to walk with us to our next class." Harry offered. All four had Defense against the Dark Arts as the next class, the first one of the year.

"I don't suppose saying no would discourage you from escorting me, would it?" She asked. Hermione shook her head.

"We were warned it wasn't safe to go in groups of less than three." Hermione reminded her. Monica sighed.

"Alright, then." She hefted her briefcase, which she carried everywhere, and followed them as they walked the corridors. No one said anything for a bit, before Monica spoke again. "Tell me, are you the Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" He asked.

"I was told you were... taller." She answered, smiling. "I just asked."

"Want to see my scar?" He asked, glancing back at her.

"Not really." She replied. "I've enough scars of my own, that I don't need to see yours." She replied a bit un-nervingly.

"In a top that tight, how can you hide them?" Hermione asked.

"Simple. They're on my legs. That's why the jeans." She replied, coughing delicately. "Otherwise I could wear skirts like that." She noted the dark blue, mid-calf skirt Hermione was wearing. The other girl blushed. "Do not be quite so quick to judge. You might find yourself in need of the help of someone you judged an opponent." She cautioned, and stepped past them, robes flowing out as she walked along. Ron watched her go.

"I wonder how she does that?" He asked, as they followed along, though more slowly.

"Magic wind?" Harry suggested. Hermione rolled her eyes, and muttered something that sounded distinctly like 'Men'.

---

"Greetings class." Professor Sechell smiled from the head of the class. "This year, both Gryffindor, and Slytherin will be taking Defense against the Dark Arts together. Why? I cannot say, since Dumbledore did not did tell me. And I can tell you, it isn't for lack of trying to get an answer on my part." He smiled, at them, and even Malfoy laughed, the sharp derisive laughter, he usually used, but that wasn't a surprise. "Now, by all means, open your books to page 665. We'll be dealing with lesser curses today."

"Curses? Aren't those a touch advanced?" Malfoy asked. Sechell sighed.

"Five points from Slytherin for speaking out of turn." He commented, without breaking stride. He lifted a sheet of paper from the table. "I'm dividing you into two groups, half from Slytherin and half from Gryffindor in one, and the remainder in the other. The following names are in group A." Harry, Ron, and Monica ended up in group A, as did Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hermione in group B, rather handily decimated the Slytherin's in group B. Sechell decided that it was better to partner up those in group A. Monica drew Crabbe, Ron drew Malfoy, and Harry drew Goyle.

"At least I didn't get the ugly one." Monica shrugged. Crabbe flushed, Goyle glared, and Malfoy laughed. "I was talking about you Blondie." Malfoy's expression fell, and he snarled, while Goyle laughed.

"Settle down." Sechell ordered. "This is for points. Last side with a member standing gains their house fifty points. Begin." He dropped his hand.

"Vinao." Monica struck first palm flat at the ground. A single vine reached up, and wrapped around Crabbe's leg. Monica yelped, as he unleashed a curse back at her. Her right arm flickered into a snake.

"Expelliarmus." Malfoy snarled. Ron's wand flew, but he dropped to his knees, and leapt back, catching it short of the floor, and he returned fire. Malfoy's legs snapped together. He lashed out with one causing Ron to lose his vision, as black goo spread across his face.

"Accio book!" Harry snapped. A book crashed into the back of Goyle's head. "Vengius!" Red and green cord snapped out of the end of Harry's wand, wrapping Goyle's legs, and bringing him down. The green cords shimmered into vines. He froze where he was.

"Help, if you would?" Monica snapped, hand wrapped around the snake-arm's neck. Crabbe was trying to aim for her, but she wasn't holding still. Harry spun, and spoke in Parsel Tongue automatically. The snake stopped, and lashed out at Crabbe.

"VINAO!" She snarled again, much louder this time. The floor seemed to explode in vines reaching up, and constricting his movement until all he could do was breathe. The snake stopped confused.

"Enchantous, Finale." Sechell announced, a sword, a long curve bladed scimitar appearing from his robes, and he slashed downwards. The air shimmered, the snake-arm reverting to normal, the vines and ropes vanishing, and Ron, and Malfoy's afflictions ended. "I'm amazed. You preformed well, but Gryffindor was the last team standing. Fifty points are awarded to Gryffindor. 10 points to Mr. Potter, for ingenuity in using the summoning charm, and 10 for not being afraid to use Parsel tongue. 30 points to Slytherin, for being such good sports." The bell on the huge clock tower rang. "Class dismissed."


	5. Pain

Jez:Thank you, I rather liked it myself. I see what you mean. Most of the inspiration for my writing style came from Terry Brooks, one of my favorite authors. I personally think he's a little long winded, so I try not to over describe things.

---

"Another attack?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Over night, a Hufflepuff. Filch found her unconscious on the second floor. She hasn't woken up yet." She informed him and Ron.

"I wonder what is going on. Last time it was a basilisk, but this doesn't make any sense. Did they know each other?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"The Slytherin was a sixth year, and the Hufflepuff was a first year. They'd never even crossed paths before." She sighed.

"Sounds like something we should..." The lights in the great hall dimmed, and went out. "What the?" Harry yelled.

"Luminos!" It was Monica, and she flared up like a star. Shadows moved along the walls, as the light returned, and she dimmed. "Not again." Pansy Parkinson lay on the floor, curled into a ball, blood running from her arms, and the back of her neck.

"Get back." Snape snarled, wand whipping out, and levitating her onto a stretcher.

"Did anyone see what happened?" McGonagall asked. Heads shook, except Monica who was face down on the table, panting with effort. "Might I have a word with you?" She asked her. Monica nodded, rising, and walking a bit unsteadily after her. Harry watched them go.

"Wonder what that's about?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Probably getting into trouble." She replied. "I don't doubt we'll lose..." The Gryffindor meter on the wall rose a bit, the points increasing. "points." Monica returned, and McGonagall met Dumbledore as he entered. He stared at Monica for a moment and nodded, then they walked out. Hermione turned to her. "What was that all about?"

"She wanted to know if I knew anything. I told her what I do know." She replied. The bell tolled. "And I'm going to be late for class." She rose, and ran out, robes flying behind her. The room cleared. Harry, Hermione and Ron were the last one's out. After they went, the candles went out, and a dozen house elves entered. Shadows rose around the edges of the room. Hours later at lunch, a message was discovered, scrawled in house elf blood on the wall.

'The Light of the Lance will not be denied.'

---

"So in order for the sleep charm to work, one must be facing one's target, as well as have them facing you, unlike the stunner spell. The latter is more popular, simply because it doesn't have such a restriction. Yes, miss Treborne?" She'd lifted her hand into the air.

"Isn't it also true, that the sleep charm works for a longer time though?" Flitwick nodded.

"Yes, and it can, and is used by aurors after a stunner spell is, to keep a captive under for long periods of time." Flitwick nodded. "Now, if you'll pair off." Neville and Dean paired off, as did Harry and Hermione, as well as Ron and Monica. "Alright, begin." Neville managed to miss on his first try, dropping Flitwick. Dean burst into laughter, then tears. Harry had better luck, knocking Hermione out on the first try. Ron found himself suppressing the urge to cheer.

"Now, don't do anything naughty while I'm asleep." Monica warned playfully, making him flush as red as his hair. She laughed.

"Somnus." He spoke clearly. Her eyes rolled into her head, and she toppled over backwards, softly dropping onto the pillows behind her. She began to snore, loudly. "Awaken." He spoke the counter spell it hit, and did nothing. He leaned down, and nudged her. Her eyes snapped open, crystal blue, and they drew him in. Within them, he found himself mirrored, pain and torment in his eyes. He shuddered back, then saw something he hadn't expected. Love, but for who. No, he didn't want to see. He forced himself back, back into his own body, into his own mind. He looked away.

"Three down, a few hundred more to go." Monica commented, and when he looked back, they were green again. "Congratulations, you passed." She grinned, and stood. "My turn." She used the spell, but only made him drowsy. Dean put Neville out, and Hermione dropped Harry like a stone. "I can't understand why. Hermione?'

"Yes?" She answered, waiting for Harry to recover.

"You wouldn't happen to have a copy of Hogwarts, A history would you?" Hermione, Harry, and Ron, all nodded. "Could I borrow it? I want to look something up, but the Library is clean of it."

"Sure, later tonight?" Hermione asked. Monica nodded.

"Mind if I try again Ron?" She asked he shook his head. "Star." She spoke it as a spell, and white mist formed beside her, shaping itself into a staff. "A touch showier than a wand, but it's the best I can manage." She sighed. She set it on the ground and tried the spell again. Ron tumbled to the ground. "Guess I'll have to start using this." She sighed again, and woke him. "You alright?" She asked, offering him a hand up. He nodded, rising.

"That was bloody impressive." He commented. She winced.

"Wasn't supposed to. I still can't control my powers. Hit me again?" He nodded, and tried again. She fell again, and woke on command this time. The class ended sooner than they all would have liked, since the next one was double potions. Monica was with them this time. Snape stared at her as she entered.

"And you are?" He asked. She stood firm before him, one of the few people Harry had ever seen do so.

"Monica Treborne, I only have your class once a week unfortunately. Potions are my specialty. A pity I won't be able to show you what I can do." She smiled at him. He coughed.

"Fine, you're paired with Mr Malfoy." He turned and stalked to the table at the front of the room. She sat down beside Malfoy.

"Ah, so finally a chance to meet Potters new girl." She ignored him. "Or, are you more than that? His woman maybe." She continued to ignore him as Snape began to speak. Ron watched them and listened to Snape.

"Harry. I think Malfoy's about to get it." Ron whispered, carefully eye droppering manticore blood into the potion.

"Good for him. Ron, four drops." He snapped, snatching the fifth one out of the air in his hand. He slammed it into a vat of water as the blood began to burn. He swore through clenched teeth.

"Sorry Harry." Ron apologized, continuing on. Hermione carefully watched Snape pour the powdered dragon fang into potion.

"Miss Treborne, no talking." He called. She hadn't said a word, but Malfoy was trying to get her in trouble, and didn't stop his imitation of her. "Miss Treborne. Five point deduction." She leaned over to Malfoy. She whispered a few words in his ear. He grinned from ear to ear and nodded. Ron and Harry couldn't, but Hermione saw Monica's hand slide between his legs. Then he doubled over. She saw frost on his stool as he fell. She managed to suppress gasp. Monica raised her hand. "What Miss Treborne?"

"I think Mr. Malfoy had an accident, he's on the floor, it looks like sand seed." She held up a small bottle, frosted on the inside. Sand seed held enormous cold, and was incredibly dangerous to handle without Dragonhide gloves. It was an almost perfect match for her ice.

"Idiot. Can you take him to the infirmary please?" Snape asked. Harry started. Snape almost never said please. What was going on with him now? Monica nodded, and levitated Malfoy up and out of the room. Snape rolled his eyes, and returned to the potion he was brewing. Monica reappeared before the end of class. Snape snorted. "You and Mr. Malfoy will see me after the end of the school day, and re-brew your potions. Understood?" She nodded.

---

"Sand seed didn't do that, did it?" Hermione asked, after Monica had returned at the end of the day, as she handed her the book. Monica smiled delicately.

"Only the sand in my hand." She winked. "Thanks for the book, I'll get it back in a day or so." She grinned, and settled in to read the book.


	6. Worries

Jez: I figured you would. As for being not entirely human, well, you'll just have to wait and see. In the mean time...

---

The announcement made the next morning startled everyone in the great hall, teachers included. "I'm afraid, that with these new attacks, we may be forced to close the school." Dumbledore announced. Dorion jumped to his feet. "A moment, Professor Sechell. I said may. Unless we can figure out who is doing it, and stop them. Until that point, I ask you all, to travel in groups of no less than four, and stay alert. Yes, Miss Treborne?"

"Headmaster, I do have a bit of information that I wish to share. Something, I believe is rather important." Monica stood.

"Alright, what?" Dumbledore waved her on.

"I know what is happening, but I do not know how to stop it. Not yet. That is the reason I was sent here. There are shadows about, fragments of a power, which I cannot describe, called the Light of the Black Lance. They cannot exist, where there is light. The only other thing I know, is that they feed on magic, but only over time. They cannot handle bursts of it. I do not know if they are causing the attacks, but I feel it is important." She sat again.

"Well then, in that case, all students are advised to keep wands at hand with light spells in the fronts of your minds. Professor McGonagall?" He turned to her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Have you included it in your lesson plan?" She nodded. "I assume you'll bump it to today's list?" She nodded again. "Excellent. Then, let us continue to eat. Professor Sechell, might I speak with you after the meal?"

"Of course." He replied, as Dumbledore sat again.

---

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked. Monica sighed.

"I couldn't, and I probably shouldn't have told it to the whole school, but I couldn't keep it secret, and risk the injuries." She sighed silently.

"What do you mean, shouldn't have, if it will stop injuries?" Hermione asked.

"Because now I'm in danger." She replied. "They'll come after me now." She moved ahead of them. They moved faster.

"Dumbledore said groups of four." Ron reminded her.

"If they come after me, they'll all come, and having you with me will only get you injured." She replied.

"You keep saying injured, don't you mean killed?" Harry called. She stopped, making them smash into her back. The boys scrambled backwards, over the top of Hermione.

"No, injured. The Light of the Lance seeks to corrupt, it can't do that to the dead. It doesn't kill it turns to it's side. It'll try and turn me. That's why it's attacking at seeming random. It's trying to turn them. They're probably fighting suggestions to turn to it's side, to relieve the pain." She explained. "It'll do the same to me."

"Then why did it kill the house elves?" Hermione asked.

"Because they can't be turned." Harry replied, realization dawning. "Remember Dobby and Winky? They couldn't turn on their masters, even after they were free." Hermione shuddered.

"And that message?"

"A warning, that it won't stop, until it's stopped." Monica replied, as they passed through the doors towards Care of Magical Creatures. "I just don't know how to stop it." She lifted her briefcase, and opened it, continuing to walk, but letting the others move ahead. "Here's your book Hermione, thank's for the loan." She handed it over, latching the case again.

"Find what you wanted?" Hermione asked. Monica nodded.

"Apparently, the founders were afraid of hand magicians. Those that don't need a wand, or staff, to channel power. So they blocked the power channels, it takes several times the usual effort to do magic on the grounds. At least, without a channel." She sighed.

"What about that staff you had the other day?" Ron asked.

"Star?" It wasn't so much a spell, but the staff appeared anyway. She grabbed it. "It's a bit cumbersome to carry around, but I suppose I'd better, eh?" The rest of the class, both Gryffindor and Slytherin, were waiting at the front door of Hagrid's place.

"Just like him to be late." Malfoy snorted. Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Harry glowered at him.

"I'd be quiet Malfoy." Hermione warned. He turned around and saw Monica, swallowed and spun. Hermione and Ron laughed.

"Sorry I'm late, just..." Hagrid began, as he came out of the woods, dragging a length of chain. It snapped straight, and what ever it was, yanked him back into the woods. He reappeared a moment later, back pedaling and dragging whatever it was, before wrapping the chain around a tree. "This way." He called, hauling on the chain. The class, curiosity peaked, moved around to see what he had on the chain. Most of them climbed a tree on seeing what was there, except the Harry and Malfoy.

"Is that what I think it is Hagrid?" Harry asked, swallowing hard.

"It's just a baby one." Hagrid replied. On the other end of the chain, he had a Chimera. The chain was attached to a collar around the lion head, and despite his reassurances, Harry was fairly sure it was full grown. "They didn't have a chance to train him just yet, beyond getting rid of the tendency to kill you." He laughed. "Haven't taught him ter walk on the leash jus' yet." Hagrid wrapped the chain around itself, knotting it. "Just move slow, unless he charges ya, then fast might be a good idea. And don' snort, you'll make him mad." Hagrid replied with a smile.

"Run fast? You think?" Malfoy laughed. Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode, along with Ron, Hermione, and Monica, as well as a few other brave Gryffindor's slid down from their trees. With Hagrid beside him, Harry approached slowly. Hagrid laid a hand on the huge beast's head, and it seemed to calm down.

"Go ahead, just pet it's head." Hagrid urged. Harry swallowed, and did so. It nuzzled against him, the chain slackening, as it rubbed against him. "Now, Malfoy, don't insult this one. It'll be the last thing you ever do, if you understand my point." Malfoy nodded, and began to advance. Hermione did as well. Ron and Monica both elected to stay where they were.

"Cowards." Goyle said, and snorted. Everything seemed to happen at once. Monica moved the instant she saw him start to snort, spinning around, and letting her staff fly to it's full length. Hagrid moved the instant heard the snort, throwing his weight against the chain, and Ron dove for his wand as Hagrid moved.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The blast lashed into Goyle, blowing him against a tree, as the Chimera which had lunged, and bowled over Harry, Malfoy, and Hermione, bit where his neck had been. An instant later, the stave crashed against his head, stunning him. Crabbe checked Goyle to find he was still alive, while Millicent checked Malfoy. Harry scrabbled to Hermione, who had also been caught by the chain. She was moaning in pain, holding her arm, but she wasn't rolling.

"Fools." Hagrid grunted, pulling the Chimera back. "Someone get the chain!" He yelled. Ron moved to get it but it wouldn't budge. Monica grabbed and shoved, between them, they moved it enough, that the weight of Hagrid and the creature moved it. It took Hagrid and the chain with it.

"We've got to get Hermione to the castle." Harry snapped.

"But we've got to help Hagrid." Ron pointed into the forest.

"Stunning spell." Hermione commented, through the pain. "It's very vulnerable to stunning spells."

"We'll get her, you go." Monica replied, indicating Ron and herself.

"Right, Accio Firebolt." The broom appeared, and he mounted, bulleting off into the air. Ron knelt beside Hermione. He was saying something the others couldn't hear. Monica was close enough to be able to.

"Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up. It'll be alright." There was something there she was sure, but what it was, she didn't know. She settled Star to the ground between Ron and Hermione.

"Roll her up, the staff can lift her like a stretcher." He rolled her onto her good side, and Monica slid the staff underneath her. It rose as he rolled her back, supporting her, as they headed for the castle.

---

Harry dodged between the trees, ducking limbs, and trunks, following the trail of the chain. He could hear Hagrid yelling, most of it stuff he probably shouldn't hear. It wasn't like Hagrid, but then, it wasn't like anything to be able to drag Hagrid like that, except maybe the full size dragon's from the Tri-wizard tournament. He saw flickers of it ahead, and he leaned low, squeezing every bit of speed he could out of the Firebolt. It was just enough to continue gaining on the creature. He doubted he'd have that, if it wasn't dragging a now very angry Hagrid. Harry cut low around a corner as he saw the beast turn. His wand whipped out, and he unleashed his spell. "Stupefy!" The massive blast slammed into the creature. Unfortunately, he slammed into a branch, and hit the ground, as Hagrid and the Chimera smashed into the tree.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hagrid asked.

"I...ll...be...fine...once...you...stop...sha...king...me." Harry replied. Hagrid stopped and drew him into a hug.

"I was worried, after that nasty spill you took." He let Harry drop, and turned to the Chimera.

"My Firebolt?" Harry asked.

"O'er there." Hagrid pointed to a tree the broom was leaning against. Malfoy was standing beside it.

"What, how did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore was worried, and I volunteered to save you." He smirked. Harry glared at him, but said nothing. "Stopped your broom over the lake."

"Thank you for saving my broom." Harry replied. Malfoy snorted.

"Figure I'll get anyway, once you kill yourself playing hero anyway." Came the reply. Hagrid turned around.

"Play nice, and send up a flare, I'm going to need help getting 'im back to 'is cage." Hagrid ordered, and turned back to the beast. It was awake now, staring at all three of them, the snake head watching Harry, the goat watching Malfoy. They drew wands, and fired Red sparks into the air. A yell came from the general direction of the school, meaning a search party had seen them. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape arrived shortly, joined by Ron.

"He insisted on coming, and he's quite insistent, as I'm sure you know." McGonagall replied, when Harry asked Ron what he was doing there. Harry nodded.

"That was a very foolish thing you did." Dumbledore pointed out to Harry. "And at the same time, quite brave. No point change in your house total, as fifty points for and fifty against, cancel each other out. Mr. Malfoy, you gain ten points for volunteering, and lose them, for poor conduct." He commented. "I know exactly how you feel about each other. And I'm asking you, to put that aside, until this particular crisis is solved. While you were away, there was another attack. Padma Patil and her sister were attacked. They very nearly died. I'm afraid, it's growing out of control." He shook his head.

"You two, help me lift this thing, and you Weasley." Snape snapped. The Chimera lifted off the ground, and Hagrid guided it away. As they watched them go, McGonagall turned to Dumbledore.

"Are you sure we should consider closing the school, I mean, with You-know-who lurking about, I mean, is it safe?" She asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I don't know Minerva, I just don't know." He answered, and they headed back to the castle.


	7. Lines of Confluence

Jez: Here you are, hope I don't disappoint. Monica's a little more powerful here than she has been, but the toll is much higher than it would be on Adam.

---

He who was once called Tom Riddle, but now was known as Lord Voldemort, stalked the halls of the place he had taken as a home. Sand and sun could not penetrate the deep gloom. He stopped suddenly, and his fingers lit, shining black light into the room. A figure, a near mirror of his own, stepped out of the shadows. The difference was, that where his robes were a mottled grey, the others were deepest midnight black.

"Who are you?" The cold voice echoed through the room. "And how dare you enter my home?"

"I am you, Lord Voldemort, or what you may become, if you join us." The black figure answered.

"Us?" Voldemort asked. Another figure, darker than the first, appeared, in the form of a knight, wielding a lance in his hands, that seemed to draw even the black light from his fingers into it, yet he could see perfectly clearly.

"I" The word echoed, as did each one it spoke. "am the Avatar of the Black Lance. I am the ultimate force, that drives all universes. I seek to bring all things under my power. I wish you to become a general of mine. You will be granted the power of Immortality, if you can do two things. First, bring under my control, the power of the place known as Hogwarts. My minions have already penetrated it, and begun our work. Do not destroy anyone as of yet. Pure, or mud blood. Bring them all to my power. Then, when this world is ours, we can destroy them, and the muggles they are bred from."

"And the second thing?" Voldemort asked, letting the black light die from his fingers.

"Destroy the four who stand before you. Hermione Granger. Harry Potter. Monica Treborne. And Draco Malfoy." The Avatar answered.

"Malfoy? But his father serves me." Voldemort replied.

"But the boy is no fool. He learned everything his father taught him well. But he has something, that his father did not. A true, and worthy rival. There is too much at stake, to give him a chance to change his course. He must be dealt with, before he decides to throw his lot, for the other side. The risk is too great to chance him siding against us." The Avatar spoke.

"And if he can be turned, with the others dead?" Voldemort asked. He toppled to the ground, as a massive blow struck him.

"He must be killed first, or else the deaths of the others will turn him against us." The Avatar spoke, and began to fade. "This being will guide you. Heed him, or die."

---

"Did it really try to eat you?" A voice in the back asked. Harry shook his head. The portrait swung open to admit McGonagall.

"Alright now, everyone to bed. Including you Mr. Potter." She waved them up stairs, shooing the few stragglers, and waking Monica, who had fallen asleep in a chair. "And you." She added.

Harry ascended the stairs. Moving slowly, something smelled funny, but he couldn't identify what it was. "Lumos." His wand flared to life, and he swept it back and forth, and found... Crookshanks, spread out on the stairs, chewing on a rat. "You'd better not let Ron catch you doing that. He's still sore over the Scabbers incident. Nox." The wand shimmered out. He ascended the stairs, and entered the sleeping room. Ron was asleep already, and as Harry crossed to his bed, he heard a scream from Dean Thomas bed. He whipped around. "LUMOS!" Light flared, and shadows darted out from under the curtain around his bed. The combination of scream and shout had woken everyone in the dorm. Seamus Finnegan wrenched the curtain open, and then spun around, spilling the entire contents of his stomach into his waist basket. Harry spun, lunging down the stairs. He hit the bottom, and burst through the painting, smashing into Snape.

"Potter, what are you doing up?" Snape snarled.

"Another attack, in the boys dorm." He pointed.

"Show me." Harry led him up the stairs. Snape left with Dean, and McGonagall, as well as Dumbledore showed up a few moments later.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I came in last, and I heard Dean scream. I flashed my wand to light, but all I saw were the shadows leaving." Harry reported. He sighed. "Professor? What is going on?" A scream echoed from the main staircase.

"I'd say, that we're under attack." Dumbledore replied, with a slight smile. Harry and McGonagall looked at him as if he'd gone out of his mind. "But we aren't defeated just yet. Minerva, gather the students in the great hall, Harry, wake the teachers if you please, tell them to meet me in the entrance hall." Dumbledore strode out, Harry following. Both heard McGonagall's voice echoing through Gryffindor tower.

"ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE GREAT HALL." She ordered. Harry caught most of the teachers napping, and found himself in the main hall. He stopped beside Dumbledore.

"Well done my boy, but you should get inside the hall." Dumbledore suggested. Harry started to move, then stopped.

"What about Hagrid?" He called. Dumbledore smiled.

"Wha' abou' me?" Hagrid grinned, as he moved through the doors. "I heard Professor McGonagall. Reckon they heard her in London." McGonagall winced. "Go on in." Hagrid waved. Harry entered the room, to find the students arranged in concentric rings, oldest first and so forth depending on year. The few students from the infirmary were in the middle, along with Hermione, Monica, and Madame Pompfrey. The walls glowed white, as the students spoke in unison.

"LUMOS." They spoke, all at once. The walls seemed to vibrate a moment. Harry stepped through the rings, into the center of the circle.

"What's going on?" He asked Hermione.

"Madame Pompfrey is supervising the defenses. I'm keeping an eye on the injured, and you're helping me. I haven't the slightest idea what she's doing." She waved at Monica, who had her staff in her hands, and her head bowed, and seemed to be whispering something under her breath. Then the room shifted, but she didn't flinch. Harry spun wildly around towards Hermione. "The castle is folding in on itself, and bringing it's walls around to protect us. I'd bet it's Dumbledore." She explained. "It was built in by Slytherin. Apparently he was a bit paranoid." Harry gave her a level look.

"I wonder why?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"The great hall is being drawn down inside the castle,and the rest of it will seal over head. The entrance hall will move slowly up to the top and become the only way in here. They lit the walls, so the shadows can't strike at us." Hermione replied. They were disrupted by Monica at that instant.

"Deus Omni Et Eternia!" She snarled. Energy swirled around her, and then burst out into the air. A white bubble expanded from the ball of energy, and as it passed him, Harry could feel what she had done. A shield of sorts, it was not strong, but it was dangerous. Anyone not recognized, was attacked with the full force of the shield. It did not, however need to feed off just her power, as most did, but it used the force of the will to survive of the entire student body. Monica collapsed to the ground, curling into a ball. The staff glowed faintly. Hermione moved to her side. A resounding thud crashed into the side of the school, as the room continued to retreat. Lightning flashed over head.

---

Outside the school, the teachers were battling against the monsters assaulting the school. Dumbledore flashed lightning into the sky, striking down to try and drive the huge Rocs that were attacking, away from the castle. Stun spells lashed out at Werewolves drawn into battle, and McGonagall and Snape were generating two massively powerful Patronus', keeping the Dementor's at bay. Then the shield flashed across them, surrounding the school. A werewolf crashed to the ground, caught in the shield, blown to pieces by it's power. A dementor, crashed against it with it's full might, and shattered. The shield seemed to pulse, and then a wave of energy lashed out, clearing a bit of space around the base of the castle. Dumbledore lashed out with the castles own defenses, stone gargoyles coming to life, and rising into the air, to sweep out of the shield, and crash into the roc's overhead. On the ground, stone dragon statues rose from their pedestals, and moved towards the werewolves. Insane or not, even a full grown werewolf is stupid enough to mess with a full grown dragon, not under it's own control. When Lord Voldemort was controlling them however, they couldn't help it. The dragon's snapped at the werewolves, as they lunged in, moving in a single pack.

"What do you want?" Dumbledore bellowed across the intervening space between himself and Voldemort.

"What do you think? I'm going to take this school, and turn it's inhabitants against you and your little muggle friends. I'll rend them limb from limb, when I rule the world." He laughed. "First, I guess I have to kill you!" Lightning flashed from the end of his wand. Dumbledore's wand flashed up, and a steel rod did as well, attracting the lightning away from him. The other teachers joined in a single chorus of voices.

"EXPELLIARMUS." They spoke as one. A great silver bolt smashed into Voldemort. He crumpled to the ground, and screamed, as he disapparated, just short of being mauled by the werewolves over which he'd lost control. The Rocs swept around, and away, as did the Dementors, all heading north. The Werewolves swung around, and retreated into the forest.

"That was, less than spectacular." Sechell commented. "I'm surprised he backed off so easily."

"He didn't back off. He retreated. He will return." Dumbledore replied. "For now, we will focus on strengthening our defenses. Severus, Dorion, Minerva, I want you three to lead the efforts." The castle seemed to pulse, and reverted to it's usual form. "For now, let us all get some sleep."


	8. Answers

Jez: You're right, it does deserve a re-write. I'll do that.

---

"Alright, I think it's time you told us everything." Hermione snapped, poking Monica with her finger. The dark haired girl opened her eyes, and scanned sideways to stare directly into Hermione's face. Her eyes were blue but didn't seem to draw her in, as they had last time.

"You want to know? Alright, fine. At the beginning, and I don't mean a beginning, I'm talking THE beginning, when all life, no when time itself began, so also, did two beings, beyond the universe herself. The first of these was Triaxx, a guardian of the balances of the universe. His temperament was balanced towards good in all things, and he had power almost equal to the universe herself. But balanced to good as he was, he could not do his job impartially. In order to remove this balance, his power would have to be limited, but that would defeat his purpose. Instead, the universe simply created an alternate, a counterpoint to him. This object became known, as the Black Lance. It was immobile, and until humans came along, it was formless, as was he. From them each of the pair took form. He took the form of a human male, while the Lance took the form of a weapon. The two are exact equals, in all things, except one. The Lance deceives with false promises, and takes control of it's servants. Triaxx uses his natural charm and charisma, what there is of it, and convinces people to do it for him. Sort of like how I got suckered into it." She sighed. "In any case, that's what these attacks are about. It doesn't want us killed, it wants to turn us to it's side."

"That won't happen." Harry asserted.

"I wouldn't be so sure. The call of the Lance is enormously strong. I've felt it, and it's only because I was backed by a full council of twenty wizards, that I was able to stand against it. The Slytherin's might be turned much easier than others." She replied.

"Can we stop it?" Ron asked. She sighed.

"I don't know if it can be. It certainly can't be killed. It might be possible to defeat it, but I don't think it can be stopped, not permanently at least." She replied smoothly. "Can we continue this some other time? I'm getting a head ache." They agreed, and let it go, while they concentrated on their classes, waiting for the next attack. It didn't come, until Halloween day.

---

"Fool." The shadow creature did not back the word with any force, physical or magical, but the tone made it as if Voldemort had been crashed to the ground. He stared silently. "That is not how you take the school. Force will not work. Use those you have inside, and do not, strike quickly, or else you will never succeed."

"How? How then do I do it?" Voldemort asked. He hated having to be this way. Were it any other being, he would simply wrench the information from them, and destroy them. But he could not even make this one flinch. Nothing he used seemed to effect it.

"Use the leverage you've acquired, and force the parents, to force the children to destroy Potter and his little friends." The shadow creature smiled. "Don't forget, Malfoy first. Else all will fail."

"Of course." Voldemort swept from the room, and further into his house. He could kill the son, by using his own friends. Yes, Crabbe and Goyle. Their fathers would do his bidding, and having them order their own sons to kill Malfoy, would be simple, and allow him to blame them for it. The father would blame them, and think him a more powerful being for destroying the murder's of his son. With Malfoy dead, he could use others to go after Potter. In fact, he could sway at least one within Potter's own house. Yes, this would be good.

---

"Something I can do for you Albus?" The silver haired man in the fire asked.

"Tell me, why did you send the girl here?" He asked, staring.

"A vision. And because she can't control her powers. Not fully. The vision showed Voldemort returning to power. If she didn't get to Hogwarts, then the only thing keeping Voldemort from returning to full strength, would have been used to restore him thereto." The man answered, leaning forwards in his chair.

"Did you know about the attacks?" Dumbledore asked.

"What attacks?" Came the response, snapped, worry in the other man's tones.

"We've had a half-dozen students attacked. At least one is still in a coma." Dumbledore answered.

"Perpetrated by shadows I'll bet." Came the statement. It wasn't a question, because he knew it was true. He leaned back. "Tell her blocks of light. She will understand that. You've taken precautions I assume?" Dumbledore nodded. "Alright, I'll see if I can help any, but I can't make any guarantee's." He rose, and the fire followed. "Lord dul Marcae, out." The window in the flames shimmered, and died away.

"I only hope, that it will..." The fire went out, and a scream echoed through the darkened room.


	9. Dances and New Foes

Jez: I rather tend to ignore religion as being not only pointless, but also stupid. The Lance has a rather blunt quality to it's style. Once it has willing co-operation, it tends to bully them into doing what it wants, simply over-riding objections, and totally ignoring questions that don't aid it's cause. As for the attacks, most of the victims are in coma's, and the Lance is trying to win them over while they're cut off from the support of friends and family.

Short chapter, but sets up for later.

---

"I am pleased to announce, that there will be a dance this fall, only semi-formal, though robes are mandatory. The dance will be held in the great hall, and is open to all years, attendance is not mandatory however." McGonagall announced. Dumbledore had, in the days since his attack, recovered enough to resume most of his duties, as well as attending meals. However, McGonagall still insisted on doing announcements. A round of cheers met her announcement, as did general merry making. The mood of the school, which had dropped like a stone, after Dumbledore was attacked, sky rocketed again. Harry found it odd, but Draco was no longer accompanied by his Crabbe and Goyle any longer. He asked about it, and was told, in the same rude tone, that it was none of his business. So it was a surprise, when they encountered Malfoy around a corner one day.

"Harry, you've got to help me." He yelped, grabbing Harry's robes.

"Help you? Why would we want to help you?" Ron asked.

"It's Crabbe and Goyle, they've lost it, they're trying to kill me." Malfoy replied.

"Can you really blame them?" Monica asked. She'd taken an interest in the rivalry between Harry and Malfoy, even though she did her best to remain neutral. She didn't cheer either one on, but she also didn't entirely play nice with either. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that Monica liked one of them, but didn't want them to know which one it was. Malfoy just glared at her.

"I hate to say it, but I think Malfoy's right." Ron interrupted, as Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked instead. Ron pointed around the corner.

"Because here they come." Hermione swung around the corner.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted. A silver blast lanced down the hall. "It didn't work." Malfoy held up three wands.

"I already tried that, they still came after me." He shrugged. Hermione swore, and Ron stared at her. She stepped back around the corner

"Petrificus Totalis!" The blast froze them both in mid-stride, but only for a moment. "No."

"Didn't work?" Monica asked. They shook heads. "Then might I suggest retreating?" She asked, already running. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione.

"I'm with her on this one." Ron replied, darting away. Hermione shrugged and bolted. Harry and Malfoy stared at each other, and the three runners, and took off after them. Crabbe and Goyle came around the corner and charged after them. Halfway up the hall, Monica slowed, and said something to Hermione. They slid to a stop. Hermione's wand reappeared. Monica's staff appeared in her hands.

"Petrificus Totalis!" Hermione shouted. At the same instant, Monica slammed her staff into the floor.

"Vinao!" Vines lashed out at the momentarily frozen thugs, catching arms and legs, and pulling them tight, holding them in place. "Nice timing." Monica complimented, breathing hard.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked, appearing behind Crabbe and Goyle. Fire from his wand severed the vines, as the other five shouted.

"NO!" The two, freed now, started after them again. Snape grabbed them by the shoulders. They turned, and leveled him with two consecutive punches, and then turned. Harry lifted his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" They rose into the air. "Someone help, I can't hold them forever." He grunted through the strain.

"Exnori!" Ron bellowed. The two smashed into the far wall.

"I said a dab will do." Monica commented, wincing.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"A banishing spell. A bit more powerful than Accio. I had to annoy the hell out of my teacher to get him to teach it to me. I use it on boys who just won't take the hint." She grinned, and winked at Harry and Malfoy. They stared back at her, apparently not catching the hint. Hermione did, and laughed. Ron shrugged, expended from the spell. "I think we'd better hurry to class."

"What about Snape?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"What about him?" Ron asked. "He's a teacher, let him deal with them."

"But he saw us attacking them. He's going to come after us." Harry reminded them. Hermione sighed.

"Allow me." She stepped up beside Snape, and tapped his forehead. "Obliviate." She winced. "Hope I didn't erase anything important." She darted after them.

"Believe me, it doesn't work that way." Monica commented, as they rounded a corner. Straight into McGonagall.

"What are you doing running in the halls, in the middle of the day?" She asked.

"Helping me." Malfoy opened his mouth. "Crabbe and Goyle attacked me. They tried to stop them, but Professor Snape thought they were under attack, and cut them free. They attacked him. We were coming to find you." He explained. The last was a lie, but Malfoy was good at lies.

"This way then." She led them back around the corner, and they gave her a wide lead. Rounding the corner, she found all three just coming around. Looked up, and past her seeing Malfoy. They began to advance, whatever enormously powerful compulsion they were under driving them almost beyond the point of reason. "Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, stop right now." They ignored her. She seemed to realize it, and drew her wand. "Stop, right now."

The air seemed to shimmer, and the light began to dissipate. Everyone but the two slowly advancing thugs seemed to realize what was happening. Eight wands, and one staff burst into light. The two continued to advance. Then the light from the wands, and the staff began to fade. Snape was the one to take action.

"Move!" He roared, startling them all into motion. He turned, and went the other way, McGonagall pushing the others along. Crabbe and Goyle charged after them, seeing their prey start to escape. At the end of the hall, into the main area, where they could see Snape on a parallel staircase, they stopped to make a stand. McGonagall raised her wand, aiming as the two came around corner.

"Stupefy!" The stunning spell lashed out, impacting both, but only slowing them.

"Ron, Harry, the sleep spell, quick." Hermoine urged. They hurried forwards, around McGonagall.

"Somnus!" The waves lashed out, crossing the distance, and bringing the two larger boys to their knees. A repeated blast brought them all the way down. As if called by magic, which was rather likely, considering where they were, Dorion, and Dumbledore appeared, each from a different direction.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"In a moment Professor. I think it's rather a good idea for these four to move along to class. I know the situation, and will deal with it." McGonagall spoke sternly. Dorion coughed.

"Since their next class is with me, I'll escort them." He turned, and pushed them along.

---

"So, tell me Hermoine, has anyone asked you to the dance?" Monica asked, startling the other. Hermoine took a deep breath, and waited a moment for her heart to calm again. She didn't know anyone could sneak that quietly, even with his cloak, Harry could still be heard coming.

"Several people, why?" She asked. Monica dropped to the seat beside her in the library, laying down a very large book.

"Just making conversation." Monica replied, and snickered softly. "I seem to have attracted most of the male population of the school."

"Could it be the clothing you wear under your robes." Hermoine suggested. "Or perhaps the lack there of?" Monica laughed dismissively at the suggestion.

"They are a bit... less, than what the rest of the girls, women, what have you, around here wear. Aren't they?" Hermoine's almost incredelous stare, made her smile.

"Just a bit." Hermoine answered. "Why do you wear them?"

"Personal style." Monica shrugged. "Where I've been learning, we don't like robes getting in the way of our spell casting."

"I've been reading up on it, and from the descriptions, it involves a lot more complex movement with hands, than it does with wands." Hermoine began. The rest of the day was spent in a discussion about exactly that.


	10. Building Suspense

Jez:Yeah, I thought it was a bit weird as well, but nothing else seemed to work to move the chapter through a tough spot. He turns back to his normal self in a bit.

-

"That's the last assignment for the week." Ron grinned with a certain satisfaction. It was leading into a Hogsmeade weekend, and he was in a rush. Harry grunted, scribbling a last note on his paper, and setting it atop his own pile. Ron's grin widened.

"So what if you're done first, it's not my fault." He replied. Ron eyed him, then sighed.

"Again?" He asked. Harry nodded. Harry had, since the dance was announced, been asking Cho to go with him. Despite being careful not to push, he was getting nervous about it. She hadn't turned him down, but she also hadn't said yes to him either. Ron had told Harry to let it go, and pick someone else, but Harry was being stubborn about it. "I'm telling you man..." He was interrupted by a knock on the portrait frame. Harry rose, and stepped outside. The footsteps faded away. Hermoine descended the stairs, animatedly talking with Monica, and pointing something out in a book. Monica laughed, and shook her head, and then pointed to something else. Hermoine giggled as well. They seemed oblivious to the rest of the room, as they settled into a chair by the fire. Actually, Hermoine settled into the chair, Monica perched on the arm, using a foot stool for balance. Ron rolled his eyes, and shook his head, and was about to reach for a chocolate frog from a pile before him, when Harry re-entered the room. He was beaming.

"She said yes." He grinned, snatching up the frog Ron was aiming for, without seeming to realize it. Ron gave him a glare, but Harry didn't see it. Ron ignored it, and snatched up another frog. "I didn't think she would you know." Harry continued. Ron nodded.

"You've told me." He sighed. "Repeatedly." Harry burst off into a flurry, both of words, and occasional cheers. Most of those in the common room ignored him for the most part, until Neville entered. It was of course, exactly his luck, that he knock into Harry coming down the stairs. Harry, not watching for him, stumbled back, tripping on Ron's chair, sending him to the floor, as Harry tumbled back, and into Seamus Finnegan. Harry hit the floor there, but Seamus reeled back into a knot of boys and girls, spreading them all about. Ten minutes later, when the dust was all cleared, litterally and figuratively, since a fine layer of smoke covered them all, a result of some sort of magical smoke bomb that had been knocked into the fire, Harry found himself at the bottom of a rather large pile of people. Almost at the bottom of the pile anyway. He'd attempted to rise to his feet, only to be slammed into from behind, and sent sprawling. The end result, had ended up with him laying across both Monica and Hermoine, who had been displaced early on. The weight on his back was enormous, and he was willing to bet that it was on them as well. Exactly what order who was in wasn't clear, but it took almost as long to sort out the pile as it did to create it. Harry rolled carefully off the two girls on the bottom. Hermoine rose quickly, but Monica didn't move.

"Are you alright?" Hermoine asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm not." Monica replied, shaking her head. "I seem to have fallen asleep from the waist down. If I could get some help up?"

-

The snow in Hogsmeade wasn't unexpected, but wasn't really pleasant, if because of the simple fact that it made the day feel miserable for some reason. Ron, Harry, and Hermoine all felt it, as they walked through the streets. The streets were crowded as usual, but not in the same manner. Everyone was nervous. Some of the attacks from the school had been occuring down in the village as well, putting everyone on their guard, even though the attacks only occured at night. Zonko's wasn't open, because the owner had been hit, along with his daughter, and there was no one to run it. Most of the students felt bad about that, though a few because it ment that they had to send away for prank supplies, there were only a few of those. Madame Rosemerta had also been attacked, but she'd fought them off, even if she did come away with a number of nicks, cuts, and abrasions. Monica, who had recovered, was suspiscioud, and had gone to check it out, though what she expected to find was beyond any of them.

"Hey Harry, why don't you head on to the path back, and we'll follow you in a minute." Ron suggested. Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, and moved on ahead.

"No Ron." Hermoine spoke.

"You didn't even hear my question." Ron grunted in reply.

"I'm not going to the dance with you." Hermoine shook her head, looking at him.

"I wasn't going to ask that, nor first off anyway. I wanted to know if you were going with anyone?" He asked. She gave him a cryptic look.

"Of course I am." She answered.

"Who?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered with a shrug. He stared as she moved after Harry. Ron gasped an instant later as Monica's hand touched his shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"I think things are coming to a head, and I need to talk to you in private about somethings." She replied. He turned to stare at her.

"Don't you mean Harry?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I need you. Harry is too strong, Hermoine can't see beyond her books for what I need, and Draco Malfoy, is too stuck up. I'll need the help from all four of you but at the moment, it's only you." She informed him.

"Why me?" Ron asked. Monica grinned.

"Because I think you're cute, besides, who'd ever suspect you?" She took his arm, and steered him into the woods.

-

Malfoy's eyes exploded open, even though he couldn't see in the darkness of the room. He couldn't move either he found. He could feel something slimy crawling the length of his body, sliding slowly upwards, engulfing him with it's very presence, pain followed it, a few inches after anyway, beyond that, it was as if his body wasn't there any more. He could feel something holding his arms down, and and something held his vocal cords immobile. He couldn't scream, even if he wanted to. He found himself waiting for death. There was nothing he could do to prevent it, and without Crabbe and Goyle, who even if they were a bit stupid, would have checked on him every so often, and saved him. The curtains suddenly burst into flame, though where the fire was from he didn't know, suddenly the feeling his his legs, and lower torso returned, and his arms and vocal cords became free again, the latter with a shout.

"Fire!" He screamed shrilly.

Ten minutes later, he stood, soaking wet, as Professor Snape finished his checks on the bed. He wanted to be sure nothing was still there. The water had come from overzealous dormmates, as they dowsed the fire, and him with it. Madame Pompfrey had come by, but didn't seem to feel there was anything that warranted a trip to the infirmary. She'd given him a bar of chocolate, and proscribed rest. Snape stepped out of the room.

"Beyond having wet your bed, nothing seems wrong." Snape gave a careful smile, just a flash. "Enjoy the rest of your night." He walked out, leaving the entrance to close behind him. Malfoy shuddered, and settled into a chair.


	11. Dancing in Starlight

"The dance is tonight Harry, and I still don't have a date." Ron moaned into his hands. "What am I going to do" He asked.

"You could always ask Monica" Harry grinned, poking fun at his friend. Ron glared at him.

"I did, she turned me down flat." He replied. Harry shrugged.

"Then stay in the tower." Harry suggested. He tugged at his dress robes, and brushed off a bit of lint. "Or you could go with Ginny."

"She's going with Neville, again." Ron buried his face in his hands.

"You don't have to have a date." Hermoine suggested. She and Monica had descended the stairs from the girls dorm. Hermoine was in a deep scarlet dress, with fairly high neckline, and a tail off the back, that didn't quite reach the floor. Monica's was bright blue, and a bit less conservative, though only because her skirt was shorter, and split, obviously meaning she intended to dance.

"And look like a loser" Ron asked. "Not bloody likely." Hermoine opened her mouth to give him a scathing retort, but Monica cut her off.

"She said: A, date." He stared at her, uncomprehending. "No reason you can't come with both of us, if you hurry. Who else will enter with two beautiful women" She asked. He blinked, and vanished up the stairs. Monica looked at Hermoine. "Is he always this dense"

"Usually." The other nodded. Harry ignored them, and moved out of the portrait, heading down the stairs to the great hall, meeting Cho near the door. She was resplendant in a dark green dress, soft lace around her collar, with a long oval cut out, revealing the valley betwen her breasts. The large, flowing skirt was ideal for dancing, as well as just standing. Harry found his breath caught in his throat. He offered his arm, and she took it with a smile. The doors to the great hall were open, and she gasped slightly as she saw the ceiling. Instead of just the sky, this time it portrayed the stars above the entire world, rotating slowly through them, each constellation lighting in sequence. Food was laid out along two of the house tables, sitting against the walls. In the center of the room, a massive fountain sat, punch gurgling up from the top, running down the sides. Music played softly from the walls.

"Would you like to dance" Harry asked nervously. Cho nodded.

"I think I'd like that." She smiled. They stepped out into the midst of the dance floor. As they slid out, six pair of eyes watched them. From the upper end of the room, Professor Sechell leaned against the wall, arms folded, keeping an eye on him. Snape was on the other end, sneering at him. A dark haired young woman watched Cho from a table against the wall. No one seemed to see her standing there, which she felt was a good thing. Monica watched both, after a grand entrance with Ron. After a moment, she felt something call her away. From the ceiling, hidden deep in the shadows, a creature watched silently, licking it's black lips, in anticipation. From across the room, with his own date smiling back at him, Draco Malfoy watched jealously. He wondered exactly how Harry managed to get the best of women for himself. He'd found himself limping, though with no real reason. Anger was palpable in the back of his mind. He hadn't been able to get rid of it since the attack, and now he found he didn't want to.

"Draco? You're hurting my arm." His date grunted, and slapped him. He snapped back to reality, and let go.

"I'm sorry, I lost my concentration." He apologized, doing his best to sound sincere.

"It's alright. I'll go get us some punch then." She smiled, and headed away. He nodded vaguely, and ignored her. The anger began to rise again even faster than before. It was still raging later when the dance ended, just after midnight. Most of the guests had left earlier, either to bed, or other pursuits, most of which the ghosts were out looking to stop. Some had left, and returned, Ron noted that the one person that hadn't reappeared, was the one person that he knew least. Monica. As they party was ended by McGonagall, Ron and Hermoine caught Harry.

"Have you seen Monica since we made our entrance" Hermoine asked. He shook his head.

"I'm worried about her." Ron confessed. Harry snorted.

"She's capable of taking care of herself." He waved. Cho had already left, and he was a bit irritated about it. "Of all the people around here, I doubt she's run a foul of anything." He grunted.

"Harry, you know how strong these things are. They hurt Dumbledore. If anything can hurt him, it wouldn't have any trouble with the rest of us, including Monica. We've got to look for her." Ron urged. Hermoine nodded.

"It got to Pansy Parkinson in the middle of the great hall, so if she wasn't there, where the entire school was watching, she's vulnerable." Hermoine added. Harry sighed.

"Fine, we'll split up." He turned and headed down a corridor. Hermoine opened her mouth to call that it wasn't a good idea, but he'd already turned a corner. She turned to Ron, but he was already gone as well. With an exasperated sigh, she spun back in the original direction she'd been facing, and stalked ahead.

-

Harry recognized exactly where he was, near the corridor's leading both to the library, and to the class room in which the mirror of Erised had been stored. Something told him to steer clear of the latter, and he headed to the library. There was no one inside, not even the librarian, and as he left, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He slipped his wand out, aiming down the corridor.

"Lumos." Light flared at the end of the wand and he swept it slowly side to side, as he rounded the corner, something seemed to draw the light from the end of his wand. "Luminos" The light flared back, brighter than before and punched through the darkness. As he advanced, the air grew chill around him, and he pulled his robes closer, slowing down and watching as much as he could. The first thing he found was a scrap of material. It was bright blue. He gasped, and took a deep breath, then steadied himself, and advanced, knowing he was close. A larger scrap of material lay on the ground. A glance at the ceiling showed ice melting slowly away. He moved forwards, a little faster, and little more cautiously. He stepped around a corner, leading to a dead end, except for two class rooms, and leveled his wand at what ever was there. It was Monica, on the floor, curled into a ball, dress tattered around her, blood running down her entire body. Harry advanced quickly, watching for any more of the shadow creatures, and reached to check her pulse. The instant his fingers touched her throat, she opened her eyes, and he felt himself fall again, but there was no way to pull away this time. He screamed.


	12. Rising to Crescendo

"AH!" Harry sat bolt upright, shivering. His head crashed into Dumbledore, with a dull thunk. "Professor, are you alright?"

"Quite Mr. Potter, thankfully my head is rather thick." He rubbed his forehead. "In all honesty, I was about to ask you the same."

"No professor, I'm not. Is Monica?" He asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"I do not know for sure. Ms Treborne was found with you, passed out as well. She's woken, but she refuses to talk to us. I'm not quite sure why." Dumbledore confessed. Harry sighed.

"I know why." Harry took a deep breath. "She was attacked."

"We know that." Dumbledore replied. Harry shook his head.

"No, I mean really attacked." He swallowed. "They didn't stop after bringing her down. They..." He stopped, unable to continue. He wasn't entirely sure how he knew what had happened, and wasn't keen on reliving it either. Thankfully Dumbledore seemed to realize what he meant.

"Ah, that would explain it then." Dumbledore nodded. He turns, and opens the curtains. On the next bed lay Monica, staring silently at them both for a moment.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and rolled over.

There was a definite undertone of fear in the school, Harry noted, as he walked down the halls. Ron and Hermoine said nothing to him, at his own askance, as they followed him. Madame Pompfrey had let him out because he didn't seem to have any adverse effects, though she'd warned him to take it easy or he'd end up back there. She wanted to keep Monica for a few more days, though exactly why, she didn't say. Even Malfoy was nervous, now, having been attacked himself, the night before the dance.

"Harry!" It was Malfoy, and Harry turned to face him. " I heard about your little incident with Monica. Wondered if it was true." Harry sighed mentally. Some people never change.

"Depends on what you heard." Harry answered.

"That you and she were busy, and you were attacked." Malfoy grinned, leaving no doubt exactly what he meant.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Malfoy." Harry shook his head. "I was looking for her when I found her like that. And I know exactly what happened." Harry snorted.

"And how is that?" Malfoy asked.

"The Soul Mirror." Monica answered him, appearing around the corner, using her staff as a balance. "It reacted instinctively, and let him see what was wrong. It has a mind of it's own sometimes." She settled to a bench.

"Are you sure you should be up and about?" Hermoine asked.

"Yeah, after what happened I should think you'd want to take it easy." Ron nodded. Monica waved them off.

"It's not that big of a deal. It was caught off-guard, and ended up with what I deserve. It won't happen again." She dismissed it. "Now, all four of you listen to me carefully. I've told you all about the Light of the Black Lance, correct?" Nods all around. "Alright, after doing some research, I think there's a way to keep it from attacking anyone else, but I can't do it alone. Not any more. That's why I was attacked. I can still help, but I need the four of you to do the hard part." Nods again. "Good, this is what you need to do."

The invisibility cloak rustled slightly in the breeze, as Snape's office door opened, and the dark eyed man entered. Hermoine followed, moving silently. He opened a cabinet along the wall, and lifted down a vial marked Powdered Dragon's Eye. Hermoine held her breath, as she snatched the Cockatrice Tongue Packet from the shelf as he closed the door. He stepped out of the office, still carrying his vial, and she moved with him, sliding away down the hall, as he reset his alarm spells.

"Professor Sechell?" Ron spoke up, causing the other man to lift his head from his desk, where he'd appearently fallen asleep.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" He asked sitting up, and staring at him. "Can I help you?"

"Err..." Ron swallowed. "Yes, Monica said I could get a ummm..." He struggled to remember the name. "An Orichalum crystal from you."

"She did now, did she?" Dorion leaned back, amused. "I do have one, and I'll let you borrow it, on one condition." Ron swallowed again.

"What?" He asked.

"Answer this question." Dorion smiled, and leaned forwards. "How do you repel a dementor?" He asked.

"The Patronus Charm." Ron replied instantly. Dorion smiled.

"Ten points, and one crystal then." He reached into his robes, and pulled a milky orange-red crystal out, and tossed it to Ron. Ron caught it.

"Thank you." He turned and headed for the door. Dorion's voice caught up with him.

"Tell Ms Treborne I expect it back in one piece." He called. Ron nodded, and vanished out the door.

Harry watched the Marauders Map quietly, as Malfoy fought with the lock. The Alohomora spell had done nothing. Harry began to get nervous, as Mrs. Norris began to approach. At the moment she started to turn the corner, the lock clicked, and Malfoy yanked him inside. The store room was kept locked for a reason they saw, the instant they entered. The far end disappeared without either being able to see the far wall. It was entirely possible for someone to become hopelessly lost.

"Lumos." Both spoke at once, and the wands lit.

"I'll go this way, and you can take the other direction." Malfoy whispered, and headed to the right. Harry shrugged. There were no markers as they moved away, each looking for one of two things. They were after a small, green-blue tube, or a large black box. A crystal driver, with the ability to forge a blade out of any crystal placed into the end, the latter was a box of lightning speed. The air he found, was much colder as he moved farther from the door, but he'd planned for it, and was wearing his heavy cloak. The four point spell kept him on course, and a version Hermoine had pointed out, led him towards his destination. He could see the driver, but as he approached, he must have triggered a trap of somekind, since the air began to thicken as he approached. He found that if he backed off, it reverted to normal air. He advanced again, and made some progress, but it was slowing him enormously. He realized that the purpose of the spell was to slow some one until someone came to check, and swore pushing harder, until he reached it. The spell vanished the instant he touched it, and he turned and ran. He saw Filch appear behind him, but the darkness, after quelling his wand and the darkness of his robes hid him from sight. Filch snorted and turned away. The map showed Malfoy, appearently already with his item, and heading back towards the entrance. The entrance, and Filch. Harry's heart raced, as he ducked around a corner, cutting across the aisles, hoping to intercept Malfoy in time. He reached the same aisle Malfoy was about to cross the entrance of, and fired red sparks into the air. Unfortunately, not only did Malfoy see them, but so did Filch. The former turned down the aisle, while the later accelerated. Malfoy reached him, just before Filch reached the other end of the aisle. Harry snatched Malfoy by the collar and drug him two aisles over, and they raced as silently as possible back to the door, Harry waved Malfoy to silence as they slowed, and he checked the map. Filch was still at the other end, and the door was clear. He couldn't see Mrs. Norris, but there was no time. The two slipped out, and breathed a sigh of relief, heading rapidly back towards the meeting place. Ron and Hermoine were already there, as was Monica.

"Are your four ready?" She asked. They each nodded. "Then it's time. Let's bring this to an end." She pushed to her feet, and led them away.


	13. Crescendo

Jez: I noticed those. And it dropped my three dashes, that were in there. I'll try and replace those.

"How exactly is this supposed to work?" Malfoy asked. Monica sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure. I've never had to use this before." She answered, wincing.

"You're not sure? What could go wrong?" Ron asked.

"At best it'll go poof. At worst, we go poof." Came the slightly nervous reply.

"Bloody Hell." Ron grunted. "I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"There's no one else Ron. Come on, it can't go that badly." Hermoine urged.

"And besides, if it fails, we won't be around to care." Malfoy grinned. "It'll be painless in any case, won't it?" He asked Monica, as she moved into the circle formed of black sand. She gave him a level stare.

"I wouldn't know. I've never gone poof before." She answered flatly. Harry coughed.

"Can we get on with it?" He asked. Ron moved forwards, and stepped into the circle. Four wands lifted, and pointed at the rather carefully arranged objects. Just off Hogwarts grounds, meant Monica could use her hands instead of her staff, which she was still leaning on. The hand joined, and as one, they spoke.

"Obvius foris alio!" There was a flare of light, as the circle exploded into a burst of light, and then they were gone from the world.

"Did we go poof?" Ron asked.

"No, it worked." Monica grinned. Harry looked around.

"Now what?" He asked. Another voice, not from one of his companions answered.

"Now, you die." Lightning crackled at him, and he leapt to the side, so that it caught Malfoy instead. His father stepped out of the shadows, wand aiming at him. "You're quick, but you're not that quick." Lightning issued from his wand again, but Harry rolled away.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermoine shouted. The spell slammed into the man, and he reeled back, but didn't drop his wand.

"Exnori!" The blast from Ron's wand ripped not only the man's wand away, but also his entire hand. He screamed in pain, staggering back.

:Pitiful fool. Lord Voldemort, now is the time to claim your prize. Kill Potter.: The voice echoed from all around them, with no visible source. A flapping sound greeted their ears, as Voldemort dropped to the ground before them. Harry reached for his wand, but Hermoine grabbed his arm.

"Harry no, you can't fight him, not without the magic protecting you." She warned he shook off her hand.

"Harry, she's right, and you know it." Ron snapped as he interposed himself between Harry and the powerful wizard. Voldemort snorted, and hissed something. There was a flare of light from his wand, and Ron was flung away. He hit, and rolled to the side.

"Begone child." Voldemort's wand turned on Harry, but found himself staring into Hermoine's face. He hissed again, and again came the flare of light, but this time it was matched by a darker blue flare. His own spell rebounded, blowing him back. It also threw Hermoine away. Malfoy stood frozen with indecision. Stopping Voldemort would save Harry, his rival, and he'd never live it down. Aiding Voldemort would do no good if the wizard was defeated. Star crashing into the side of his head stirred him.

"If you stop Voldemort, Harry won't have that over you." Monica hissed in his ear. Malfoy nodded. As he reached for his wand, a second voice reached out the darkness.

:If you kill Potter, I will give you the immortality sought by Voldemort, and you shall be given all his powers. And then to no man will you bow.: The voice reached into his mind, stirring the thoughts there. Malfoy froze again.

"If you give in to the Lance, you will find yourself destroyed, a shell of your former life. A mindless killing tool." Monica whispered, striking back against the Lance.

:Help me, and you can have her as well. Or any woman you might desire.: The Lance offered, stirring urges.

"If you help Harry, I'll make sure you receive a just reward." Monica offered, slipping an arm around his waist, and pulling herself close.

:I'll give you this world as your own if you destroy the boy.: The Lance countered, urging the greedy side of his nature on.

"Look into my eyes." Monica commanded, turning his head. The blue eyes flared and he screamed. An instant later he was back to reality, and his wand was rising, as was his temper. His wand was not pointing at Voldemort, but instead at the sobbing form of his father.

"Imperio!" Though normally the age and experience difference would have meant he could never have used the spell, his own anger and pain at feeling what Monica had just shown him, and the emotionally, and physically weakened state of his father, gave him the needed edge. The spell took hold. "Stop him!" Lucius rose, turned, and lunged across the intervening space at Voldemort, who had just begun to rise again. The weight of the other man, and his own surprise at a physical attack, caused Voldemort to fall again.

Leaving the boys to struggle with Voldemort, Monica turned to Hermoine, who was just beginning to rise. A collapsable cauldron appeared from her robes, and Hermoine lit flames below it.

"What now?" Hermoine asked. "Potions take time."

"Not this one." Monica shook her head. "Add the water, then the Orihalcum crystal. Heat the water to boiling, and then drop in the Cockatrice tongue." She gave the instructions, and then pulled the two items she ordered Harry and Malfoy to retrieve. The driver she settled to the ground, and opened the boxed speed. Inside rested only light. Hermoine, adding water, gasped. As she dropped in the crystal, the light vanished, and she saw Monica lower the box from her mouth. There was a pained look on the others face, but she didn't say anything. When the water boiled, she threw in the tongue. The water dissipated, and the crystal was a deep blue in color.

"Now what?" Hermoine asked.

"Call Ron." Monica panted. Hermoine nodded, wondering what was about to happen. Monica had lifted the crystal out of the water, and set it against the driver.

The tide had shifted in favor the Lance when another of his servants, Goyle, had appeared, summoned from where he lay. He dropped into the fighting, just as Harry brought his arms around to knock Voldemort down from behind. Goyle grabbed Harry's arms, and used the force of the blow to throw Harry into the air. Malfoy saw it happen, but couldn't do anything in time. Harry crashed into him and they rolled away. Lightning issued from Voldemort's wand, sending the older Malfoy flying. He landed in a heap. Voldemort rose, and glanced at Goyle.

"Stop Malfoy, Potter is mine." Goyle grunted in responce, and crossed behind Voldemort as they advanced on the two. Ron hit them from the side.

"Accio!" The force behind the spell propelled the shattered remains of Lucius hand towards Ron, crashing into Voldemort, and sending him and Goyle down in a heap. Harry and Malfoy circled around the two, and came to stand beside Ron. Lucius came to his feet again, still under the effects of the curse, and charged Voldemort again. At the same time, Hermoine called.

"Ron, come quick!" All three turned and headed there.

"What's going on?" Malfoy snapped.

"What happened to Monica?" Harry asked, pointing.

"Ron, it's time." Monica grunted, coming to her feet as she held a jewel bladed dagger out to him. There was blood on the blade as he took it from her.

"Time for what?" Hermoine asked.

"To stop the Lance." Ron replied, since Monica couldn't speak. "She told me what had to be done. Once everything was ready, the Lance could only be stopped with a blood sacrifice." He lifted the dagger, and sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Offer the sacrifice." Monica grunted, forcing herself to stand straight. The robes fell in a pile behind her. "Remember, just under the ribs, then twist the blade up and left. That should open the heart."

"No, you can't do this." Malfoy snarled. "You promised me a reward."

"Your life is an acceptable reward." Monica grunted. "Sometime today." Ron moved forwards, but Harry stopped him.

"Use me instead." He growled.

"I told you, too strong willed to let anyone else do anything for him." Monica grunted. Ron pushed Harry aside. Hermoine grabbed for the dagger, but Ron pulled it away, and she fell. Harry reached for her as Ron stepped over her. He found himself facing Monica.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure, now do it." Monica snapped. Ron plunged the blade in. Light flared as he twisted the weapon, and the air exploded.


	14. Epilogue

Thanks Jez, for all your reviews in both accounts. I'll eventually fix the few mistakes made earlier on, but for now, this is the last of the story.

"Harry Potter." The voice was instantly identifiable as Monica's. He looked to see her standing in the light that suffused the room. She hadn't changed clothes, and though the wound was gone, there was still blood on her jeans. She noted it, and sighed. "Never mind. Harry, I'm going to tell you a few things, though you won't remember them. It doesn't matter. First of all, despite all we did, nothing has changed from when you first received your letter."

"You mean it was all for nothing?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly. See, everything we did, changed the timeline, so that the Lance never affected your world. Time has returned to the place it was just before you recieved your letter. That reset, has stopped everything that went wrong, from going wrong. Be warned, other things will, but the Lance is defeated. It will not trouble you again."

"And what about you? You died. Will I remember you?" Harry asked. Monica smiled.

"Maybe, and maybe not. After time has readjusted, I'm no longer dead. We'll see just what happens, Harry Potter." She laughed. "And the one thing you will remember, is that sometimes, the least likely friends, sometimes make the best allies you could want." Light flared again.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine walked into the great hall, to see the tables almost filled, and the teachers all seated. A dark-haired young woman was conversing with Dumbledore. As they approached their seats, she walked past them towards, the door, tank top, and skin tight jeans drawing much attention. No one thought her odd for walking with a peculiar silver-white staff in one hand. As she passed, Dean Thomas would swear later, that he heard her speak.

"I'll have to come back here, there's some nice ass in this place." While many made jokes about him hearing things, an equal number were sincerely hoping he'd heard right.


End file.
